


Временное неудобство

by cloud_merchant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Family, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_merchant/pseuds/cloud_merchant
Summary: Севвитус. Северус Снейп попадает в прошлое.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Временное неудобство

Северус Снейп умирал.  
Талантливейший зельевар магического мира, способный создать противоядие к самому сильному яду (да и любой яд, к которому не существует противоядия, тоже — что тут скрывать, невинным агнцом двойной шпион и признанный специалист по темной магии и дуэлингу не был), сейчас умирал от укуса змеи. Не совсем обычной змеи, стоит признаться — развороченное горло тому свидетельство, — но это служило небольшим утешением и не уменьшало понимания того, насколько бездарно и глупо он прожил свою жизнь. Последнее зелье, которое Снейп создал, надеясь выжить в случае ранения или даже смерти, могло оказаться по-настоящему гениальным, способным повернуть время вспять. Практически панацея от любых неожиданностей, увечий и проклятий, не исключающих даже Аваду, принятая им перед боем, потому как предполагалось, что убьют его по-другому, как достойного противника… А не скормят ручной зверушке.  
Хотя змея Волдеморта, судя по всему, сожрать Снейпа побрезговала. Лишь надкусила. И уползла в поисках другой добычи.  
Еще бы, он всю жизнь провел над котлами — пожалуй, пропитался зельями по самое немогу. Наверное, даже его труп разлагаться не будет — останется в Визжащей хижине, словно в мавзолее. Напоминая всем, как можно испоганить жизнь, совершив в молодости одну дурацкую ошибку. Хорошо хоть подкорректированные воспоминания Поттеру передал, может, не станут чествовать его как полного кретина после смерти…  
Уже давно Снейп просчитал, чем должно закончиться противостояние Дамблдора и Волдеморта — как бы все ни обернулось, для него лично будущего не было. Подобная раскладка не устраивала — жить хотелось. И Снейп разработал новое чудо-зелье, способное спасти ему жизнь в случае смертельной опасности: соединил магию хроноворота, выделил элементы магии стихий, подкрепил вытяжкой из концентрированного зелья Феликс Фелицис, затем долгое время медленно добавлял по капле темную магию некромантских ритуалов...  
Готовил год — настаивал, добавлял новые компоненты, варил, конденсировал — а иногда и замораживал. Благодаря зелью надеялся выжить — но не учел Нагайну...

Последняя мысль умирающего была: "Нагайна ведь существо магическое, интересно, как повлиял бы ее яд, если бы он…"  
Когда Северус Снейп испустил последний вздох, из раны на шее показалась легкая зеленоватая дымка; распространилась по всему телу, окутывая его. Труп слегка приподнялся над землей и… растворился в воздухе.  
Гениальное зелье все же выполнило свою задачу, но в процесс вмешалась сама воплощенная магия, не позволившая нарушить важнейший закон мироздания — мертвому не стать живым. Даже если и попытаться — то ненадолго и не совсем живым. Волдеморт тому доказательство.  
Магия редко вмешивалась в дела своих неразумных детей. Но слишком много магов умерло в последние годы, еще немного — и ситуация могла прийти к точке невозврата, поставив под угрозу само ее существование. Поэтому бездарной и глупой смерти талантливого мага Северуса Снейпа не суждено было случиться.  
Северус Снейп не умер.  
Он всего лишь исчез.  
И появился в другом времени.

***

С хрипом втянув в себя воздух, Снейп закашлялся и ухватился за горло. Страшной зияющей раны, оставленной Нагайной, там не было. Неужели?  
Посмотрел вокруг — все та же Визжащая хижина, но другая. Поновее, пожалуй. И без следов боя.  
Трансфигурировал носовой платок в зеркало…  
— Мерлин! — осознав увиденное, воскликнул он, — Мерлин, Моргана и все ваше веселое семейство, василиском драное!  
В зеркале отображался он — но выглядел не старше себя двадцатилетнего. Более того — необычная легкость на душе и ничем не запятнанный магический фон свидетельствовали о том, что все Непреложные обеты, клятвы и долги с него сняты. Даже метка исчезла! Какой эффект зелья, однако! Это свобода же, полная свобода!  
Снейп задумался, пытаясь совладать с чувством невероятной радости и эйфории. Интересно, чем закончилась битва? Как там Поттер? Выжил ли? Сдох ли Темный Лорд, или все по-прежнему печально? И как поступить сейчас ему — его ведь наверняка считают погибшим. Гм…  
Не стоит доказывать обратное. В битву он, ясное дело, не полезет — лучше тихо-мирно добраться до Хогсмита, и рвать когти в безопасное место, пока не поздно. Хватит, навоевался. Пусть авроры свою работу выполняют. В дементорову задницу это директорство с мешающейся под ногами толпой малолетних ублюдков, ненавидящих его, старых кретинов с никому не нужными общими благами и змеемордых маньяков, разбрасывающих свои мозги вместе с крестражами где попало. Долги и обеты отданы, расхлебывайте последствия своего идиотизма сами.  
А он начнет новую жизнь!

В Хогсмиде эйфория Снейпа слегка пошла на убыль. А прочитав газеты, он и вовсе впал в уныние: оказалось, чуда не случилось. Вернее, случилось, но не тогда и не то, на которое он рассчитывал. Зелье не воскресило, просто какое-то неведомое заклятье перенесло его в июль 1984-го года. Мальчишке Поттеров должно быть около четырех лет…  
Какой бы невероятной не выглядела ситуация, Снейп принял ее как должное: он никогда не забывал, что живет в магическом мире, где невозможное возможно. Поэтому, более-менее разобравшись в происходящем, уныло отметил, что все придется начинать сначала: Поттер, сейчас пока совсем мелкий сопляк, у своих маггловских родственников — ломает им психику с помощью крестража во лбу. Развоплощенный Лорд пугает туристов в лесах Албании, крысу Петтигрю содержат парни из семьи Уизли (Мерлин, а звучит-то пошловато), Дамблдор уверенно катится к сахарному диабету, поедая сладости в честь временной победы над Волдемортом, а он сам…  
Да, он сам — в глубокой депрессии напивается по праздникам.  
Вернее, напивался в другом времени. В этом же он может кое-что изменить — зелья-антидепрессанты эффективнее...  
Стоп.  
Снейп посмотрел вокруг: мир и покой вокруг, ни следа войны и беспорядков. Спокойные и веселые волшебники, снующие куда-то по своим делам... Почему бы не попробовать сделать так, чтобы и через десяток лет все оставалось так же? У него же все козыри на руках!  
Изменить все!  
Теоретически это возможно. Или менять прошлое слишком опасно, и придется повторить свой путь по новой? Покорно подставив шею зубам Нагини...  
Ну нет, хватит с него. Метки нет — значит, ситуация уже изменилась, кирпичики мироздания выстроились в ином порядке и только от него теперь будет зависеть судьба магического мира.  
Надо составить план действий.  
Так. Крестражи он и сам сможет уничтожить, не дожидаясь, пока змеемордый воплотится и вернется к своим садистским забавам.  
Начать, пожалуй, стоит с Малфоя — лучшего союзника не найти. Дневник с крестражем хранится у него, воскресший Лорд Малфою крайне невыгоден, что можно использовать. Нарцисса — родственница Вальбурги, у которой есть возможность доступа к медальону Слизерина… Да и насчет хранилища Лестрейнджей в Гринготсе может помочь по-родственному. Диадему, кольцо и Гарри Поттера соберет он сам, предоставив в качестве доказательств того, что Лорд полностью сошел с ума: расщепить душу на столько частей — это практически самого себя превратить в лича. Узнав подобное, его же слуги ему не только возродиться не дадут, еще и прикопают для верности где-нибудь в Антарктиде, чтобы никто не добрался.  
Значит, решено: забирает кольцо, диадему, с ними идет к Малфоям, договаривается, чтобы устроили встречу с Вальбургой, потом — к зануде Петунии…

***

Зеленые глаза смотрели на Снейпа со взрослым спокойствием и немым укором.  
Ну уж нет, угрызений совести он за свою жизнь наелся. Пусть бы лучше тупица Поттер не надеялся на крыс, сектантов из Ордена Феникса и старых манипуляторов, а хватал семью в охапку и рвал когти куда-нибудь в Австралию, подальше от всех неадекватов.  
Хотя — бедняге же всего двадцать на тот момент было, а мозгов и раньше не водилось, откуда бы ему научиться ими пользоваться?  
— Ты мой папа? — спросил ребенок, узнав, что незнакомый человек предлагает тете забрать у них обузу-племянника.  
— Нет, чудовище, я ваше наказание.  
Мелкое чудовище философски пожало плечами.  
— Ничего ты не наказание, ты выглядишь лучше пауков в чулане. Ты хочешь забрать меня с собой насовсем?  
— Мистер Поттер, возможно — я повторяю, лишь возможно, — что мне удастся найти желающих нянчиться с вами. Ваше будущее пока не решено. Но в любом случае, для меня вы только временное неудобство. Отправляйтесь собирать свои вещи, я хочу поговорить с вашими родственниками. Оставьте нас, молодой человек.  
Молодой человек послушно удалился, придерживая сползающие штанишки, слишком большие для его хрупкого телосложения. С виду Поттер выглядел года на два, не больше. Мелкое недоразумение, все у него не так, как надо!  
Договориться с Дурслями не представило особого труда: наоборот, те чуть ли не с криками «Избавитель!» собирали все необходимое для ребенка на первое время и откровенно радовались. Снейп их понимал: для магглов оставаться в одном доме с маленьким чистокровным волшебником, со всеми его, начинающими проявляться, стихийными выбросами — было чревато. А учитывая еще темную магию крестража... К счастью, те нашли достаточно приемлемое решение — чулан под лестницей вполне мог оградить семью от опасности оказаться погребенными разрушенной стеной или покалечиться неизвестно откуда свалившимся предметом. Или аппарировавшими куда-нибудь под колеса автомобиля. Мальчишка должен был стать сильным магом, уж кому как не Снейпу это знать!  
Чтобы не возникло проблем с Дамблдором, Снейп заколдовал качели в саду у Дурслей — каждый день они выдавали иллюзию играющего или работающего в саду мальчика. Для Арабеллы Фигг, давно впавшей в старческий маразм, этого было более, чем достаточно, чтобы докладывать Дамблдору о благополучии Поттера.  
Затем Снейп подхватил ребенка на руки и аппарировал к особняку на площади Гриммо. Зная Нарциссу, он мог быть уверен, что там его уже ждали.

***

Надменная леди встретила их в гостинной. Презрительно скривилась, увидев ребенка в обносках.  
— Вы решили, что здесь общество благотворительности? Или приют для беспризорников?  
— Что вы, леди. Я решил, что могу оказаться вам полезным, предоставив доказательства невиновности вашего старшего сына. И познакомить с его крестником. Но если вы не заинтересованы… Простите мне мою ошибку. Мы тотчас же уйдем, — невозмутимо поклонился Снейп и развернулся к двери.  
— Стойте! — Вальбурга раздумывала не больше нескольких секунд. — Не торопитесь. Я желаю вас выслушать. Кричер, займись ребенком.  
Снейп подтолкнул мальчика к появившемуся эльфу. Но тот, изо всех сил уцепившись за его мантию, со страхом уставился на невиданное им до сих пор существо.  
— Мистер Поттер, это домашний эльф. Он слуга в этом доме, и позаботится о вас, пока мы с леди Вальбургой будем заняты. Ступайте с ним.  
Страх в глазах ребенка сменился недоверием.  
— А оно… А он не кусается?  
— Конкретно этот — вполне возможно, — хмыкнул Снейп, проигнорировав возмущенный взгляд Кричера, — но если вы будете хорошо себя вести, молодой человек, быть может, все и обойдется. В крайнем случае, разрешаю вам самому укусить Кричера за ухо в случае чего.  
Разрешение не произвело особого эффекта — ребенок упрямо не выпускал из рук черную мантию.  
— А ты не уйдешь опять насовсем? — задрав голову, попытался он поймать взгляд Снейпа.  
— Это не входит в мои ближайшие планы, мистер Поттер. По крайней мере, пока не найду, куда вас пристроить. Ну, идите же!  
— Я его боюсь! Он карлик? Или ненормальный?  
— Поттер, это волшебное создание. Как вы и я, впрочем.  
Ребенок очень неохотно выпустил из рук мантию и грустно спросил:  
— Так он тоже наказание?  
— Вы даже не представляете, мистер Поттер, насколько близки к истине. Ну, идите же. Леди теряет терпение.  
Честно говоря, Вальбурга вовсе не теряла терпение — наоборот, глаза ее смеялись, пока продолжался этот короткий диалог. Она с интересом посмотрела на бледного долговязого юношу, так неожиданно ворвавшегося в ее жизнь, наполненную отчаянием и безнадежностью. Может, рано еще себя хоронить? Вдруг есть еще надежда продолжить древний род Блэков?  
— Этот ребенок, похожий на уличного бродяжку, Гарри Поттер? И он — крестник моего сына? — уточнила леди Вальбурга. Свои выводы она уже успела сделать: если Сириус жив, он никак не мог быть причастным к убийству Поттеров, родителей своего крестного сына, с которыми по этой причине оказался связан магически. Магия не позволила бы остаться в живых человеку, совершившему подобное преступление — до Азкабана он бы не дожил. Вальбурга почувствовала, будто с плеч свалился неподъемный груз, который давил уже давно, высасывая молодость, силы и магию. Для рода еще может быть не все потеряно.  
— Так и есть, леди. Более того, мне известно, кто на самом деле являлся хранителем Фиделиуса у четы Поттеров, предал их и уничтожил дюжину магглов походу. Я даже знаю, где именно он прячется. И если у вас еще остались крохи здравого рассудка, леди, вы немедленно воспользуетесь предоставленной мною информацией, вытащите из Азкабана своего непутевого сына, и пока он не пришел в себя — заставите вернуться в семью. Или удачно жените.  
— Что я должна сделать для вас в благодарность за информацию? — Вальбурга подалась вперед, пристально посмотрев в глаза Снейпу.  
— Взамен вы прекратите лезть в мои мозги — я тоже неплохой легиллимент, знаете ли, — и возьмете на себя заботы еще и о том несносном чудовище, которое мне удалось сплавить вашему эльфу. И предоставите мне в распоряжение вашу лабораторию по первому требованию.  
Вальбурга посмотрела на собеседника с некоторым уважением. Такой молодой — и ей не удалось прорваться сквозь его блок! Наглый полукровка не лишен талантов, надо же.  
— Это приемлемые условия. Но зачем вам лаборатория?  
— Варить зелья, леди, для чего же еще оборудуются лаборатории? Хотя, — Снейп поморщился, окинув женщину с ног до головы, — если судить по вашему внешнему виду, ничего сложнее супа вы сварить там не в состоянии. Тем хуже для вас. Но за отдельную услугу я мог бы приготовить кое-что полезное, что придало бы вам более-менее приемлемый вид — вы похожи на умертвие.  
Не пристало разговаривать с леди в таком тоне, но Снейп слишком хорошо помнил крики костлявой страшной ведьмы на портрете. Нынешней Вальбурге до подобного состояния оставалось совсем немного — болезненно тощая, с глубоко запавшими глазами и увядшей кожей. Но неожиданно адекватная.  
— Юноша, в этом доме вовсю пользуются темными заклинаниями. Лаборатория — не исключение. Чтобы подступиться к некоторым котлам и ингредиентам, нужно владеть темной магией, — Вальбургу ничуть не смутили грубые высказывания ее гостя. Еще бы, если судить по ее будущему портрету, она могла жалить словами куда похлеще. Напротив — наглый полукровка ее, похоже, забавлял.  
— Тем лучше. Я и создавать буду не всегда светлые зелья, леди.  
— Гм… Даже так? Что ж, это хорошая новость, очень хорошая. Я думала, что темный маг не станет заботиться о светлом герое магического мира.  
Снейп не заметил оценивающего взгляда Вальбурги и зажегшегося в ее глазах жадного блеска. Он лишь пожал плечами:  
— О нет, позаботиться о мальчишке — теперь уже ваша обязанность, леди. Для меня он был лишь временным неудобством. Осталось провести над ним парочку ритуалов для изъятия крестража… да, кстати, есть еще несколько общих вопросов, касающихся одного медальона…

Обсудив все самое важное, Северус покинул дом на площади Гриммо чуть ли не другом семьи. Вальбурга же сразу направилась к оставленному на ее попечении ребенку. Гарри сидел за столом, переодетый и умытый, с ненавистью уставившись на тарелку с овсянкой.  
— Малыш, тебе нравится мистер Снейп?  
— Это кто? Тот черный человек, который мое наказание?  
— Да, малыш. Но на самом деле он не наказание, и вполне мог бы стать твоим папой, если бы ты захотел. Ты ведь хочешь этого, верно? Мистер Снейп сильный волшебник, и всегда сможет тебя защитить.  
Ребенок задумался.  
— Он забрал меня из чулана. И не кричал. И не говорил, что я ненормальный. Только насосный… несносный, да. Но я думаю, он хороший.  
— О, не сомневайся в этом, малыш. Хочешь, открою тебе одну тайну?  
Мальчик кивнул, и Вальбурга наклонила голову к его уху, прошептав заговорщицким тоном:  
— Ты очень, очень понравился мистеру Снейпу. Но у него нет своего дома, и он очень гордый — поэтому решил, что тебе будет лучше со мной. Скоро здесь поселится мой сын, он твой крестный, и ему тоже нравится мистер Снейп, — и что ты скажешь на то, чтобы уговорить и мистера Снейпа жить вместе с нами? У меня очень большой дом, места всем хватит.  
— Я думаю, это звучит неплохо, миссис, — с важным видом согласился ребенок. — А вашему сыну очень сильно нравится мистер Снейп? Он не будет против, чтобы мы все жили вместе?  
— Да кто бы его теперь спрашивал? Вот, пожил своими мозгами, докатился до Азкабана… Будет бегать за полукровкой как собачка, пока этот наглый засранец не станет принадлежать роду Блэк со всеми потрохами, — думая о чем-то своем, отстраненно проговорила Вальбурга. — Зря я тогда против Джеймса… Ну, сынок, хотел с мужиками кувыркаться — вот и будет у тебя муж… А наследниками и крестник обеспечит… О, Гарри, прости, малыш. Я немножко задумалась. Кстати, ты можешь называть меня бабушкой, ребенок.  
— Хорошо… бабушка, — послушно ответил мальчик, внимательно прислушивавшийся к бормотанию женщины. Он сделал из ее слов свои выводы. Мистер Снейп и грустная леди нравились ему больше, чем дядя Вернон и тетя Петуния.

Северус Снейп дегустировал коньяк у Малфоев. Несколько непривычно было видеть живого Абраксаса, и тем более — общаться с ним на равных, но опыт прежней нелегкой жизни позволял ему держаться с уверенностью, граничащей с наглостью. Что было плюсом, надо сказать. Пожалуй, сейчас он сможет устроиться безо всякой нервотрепки и с максимумом удобств…  
Неожиданно раздался хлопок и посреди кабинета возник Кричер с худеньким мальчиком в больших круглых очках, босиком и в пижаме.  
— Что за… — еле сдержал очередное красочное ругательство Снейп.  
— Простите, хозяин Северус! Хозяин Гарри требовал вас, хозяин Северус, сэр! Кричер не смел ослушаться маленького хозяина, сэр, — эльф с виноватым видом опустил уши к земле и незаметно подтолкнул ребенка в направлении к Снейпу. Этот жест остался незамеченным большинством присутствующих. Кроме Абраксаса. Который даже отставил бокал, с интересом наблюдая представление.  
Мальчик послушно подбежал к Снейпу и потянул за полу мантии, попытавшись поймать его взгляд.  
— Когда ты вернешься? — спросил он. — Я соскучился.  
Снейп посмотрел на ребенка, как на таракана, сбежавшего из банки с отмеренными ингредиентами. Но мантию из детских ручек не выдернул.  
— Мистер Поттер, я приказал вам оставаться с Кричером. Почему вы, в таком случае, находитесь здесь, пуская слюни на мою одежду? По-вашему, я похож на домового эльфа?  
— Нет, ты не похож на эльфа, — решительно замотал головой ребенок. — Ты похож на моего папу. А я испугался, что ты ушел насовсем. И попросил карлика помочь мне тебя найти.  
— Да каким боком я похож на вашего папу, несносный вы мальчишка?  
— Не боком, — бесхитростно возразил мальчик. — Спереди похож. На меня. Вот!  
Он снял свои очки и решительно водрузил их на нос Снейпа. И повернулся к остальным мужчинам, гордо спросив сидевшего к нему ближе всех Люциуса:  
— Правда же, мы очень похожи? Я и мистер Снейп? А еще — он забрал меня из чулана с пауками! И познакомил с бабушкой!  
— Вы действительно… гм, если присмотреться, можно найти некоторое сходство… цвет волос, например, — поднялся со своего места Люциус Малфой, с усилием пытаясь сдержать смех и отбирая у Снейпа гневно сорванные с длинного носа очки. Тем самым предотвратив полную негодования воспитательную тираду — зная характер того, стоило убрать подальше наивное дитя, увидевшее в желчном озлобленном маге отца, — но вы прервали очень важный разговор, молодой человек. И пока мистер Снейп осознает свой новый статус в качестве отца героя магического мира, вы могли бы оценить игрушки в детской моего сына. О, вот, кстати, и он сам!  
В кабинет вошла Нарцисса, ведя за руку очаровательного белокурого мальчика. Он степенно поздоровался со всеми присутствующими в кабинете и протянул руку незнакомому малышу, которого держал на руках его отец:  
— Я Драко Малфой.  
— Гарри Поттер, — Люциус опустил мальчика на пол и тот нерешительно пожал руку его сыну.  
— Хочешь, я покажу тебе мою новую метлу? — Драко уже тянул за руку нового друга. Ему не терпелось поиграть с ним, пока родители не отправили спать.  
— Зачем мне метла? — удивленно переспросил Гарри. — Разве пылесос не лучше?  
— Не знаю, может и лучше, но он, наверное, для взрослых. Я не знаю, что такое пылисос, но когда я вырасту, папа обязательно мне его купит! У меня самый лучший папа! А кто твой папа?  
Гарри обернулся, внимательно посмотрел на так и не проронившего ни слова Снейпа. Большие зеленые глаза встретились с темными.  
— Мой папа — самый сильный волшебник в мире! Его зовут мистер Снейп! — гордо заявил он и покинул комнату вслед за Драко. Удаляющиеся по коридору голоса детей уже спорили о том, чей папа сильнее и круче.  
— Ну, за это стоит выпить! — первым нарушил тишину Абраксас. — Теперь ты, Северус, как порядочный человек…  
— Лорд Малфой, я вас умоляю! — закатил глаза Снейп. — Для удачного проведения ритуала по изъятию крестража нужно доверие ребенка. Поэтому мне приходится проявлять снисходительность. Но только пока. Это лишь временное неудобство.  
— Ну-ну… — хмыкнул лорд Абраксас. Вальбурга была его старой подругой, и уже успела связаться с ним — чтобы обговорить некоторые нюансы по делу о пересмотре решения суда над Сириусом. А заодно кое-какие соображения насчет привлечения в род Блэк одного талантливого молодого зельевара. А хватка у леди железная, своего не упустит, вот и ребенка уже использует. Эх, а похорошела она в последнее время!

К первому сентября Снейпу удалось отвязаться от должности профессора зельеварения в Хогвартсе — он собирался посвятить все свободное время научным изысканиям, от всех клятв и обетов он оказался освобожден и Дамблдору ничего не оставалось, кроме как отпустить его. Диадема Рейвенкло была успешно очищена от крестража и помещена в хранилище Снейпа в банке, вместе с кольцом Мраксов. Медальон остался у леди Вальбурги — в память о Регулусе. С чашей тоже не было никаких проблем — он просто договорился с гоблинами, и те за приемлемую плату провели ритуал прямо в хранилище Лестрейнджей, не вынося оттуда артефакт. Сириуса должны были выпустить буквально на днях. Гарри Поттера тоже благополучно освободили от паразита и вылечили зрение. Шрам исчез. Ребенок долго рассматривал себя в зеркале, а затем заявил, что стричь волосы не будет — чтобы были длинные, «как у папы».  
— Я не ваш отец, мистер Поттер, и никогда им не буду, — хмыкнул Снейп. Он рассматривал карту Албании — хотелось побыстрее разобраться с Нагини и духом Лорда.  
— Да кто бы тебя спрашивал? — пробормотал мальчик. Он часто слышал эти слова от бабушки. Еще она однажды объяснила, что если чего-то очень сильно хочешь, не стоит ждать, что желанное исполнится само собой. Нужно шевелить задницей и самому. Шевеление задницей Гарри понимал буквально — бегал за мистером Снейпом хвостиком, куда бы тот не направился, и при каждом удобном случае напоминал, какой он у него хороший папа.  
Снейп провел над Гарри все необходимые ритуалы и проверки. Наварил зелий впрок — для Вальбурги, Гарри и Сириуса, когда тот вернется домой. После этого торжественно заявил, что раньше Рождества его не увидят. Зеленые глаза, налившиеся слезами после этих слов, он старательно проигнорировал. Зря. Это было лишь начало долгой и упорной осады.  
Несносный мальчишка при помощи Кричера умудрялся найти его везде — в лабораториях, у Малфоя, у Мальсибера и у Эйвери. Однажды эта парочка — домовой эльф и ребенок — возникла даже в общем зале борделя. В Лютном. Друзья развлекались, подшучивая и отвлекая внимание мальчика, пока Снейп с пеной у рта орал на Кричера — «кретина, мерзкого дементорова выплодыша и скинутый плод противоестественных забав Морганы, дракклов и василиска». Кричер очень уважительно выслушивал красочные эпитеты, которыми его одаривали, и пытался вставить в короткие паузы свои оправдания: «Хозяин Гарри приказал Кричеру, сэр. Хозяин Гарри нуждается в хозяине Северусе, сэр. Хозяин Северус должен заботиться о маленьком хозяине, сэр, и о себе, сэр. Здешние женщины не достойны хозяина Северуса, сэр. Хозяину Северусу нужен сильный маг, сэр. Хозяин Северус должен развлекаться с достойным его партнером, сэр. Хозяин Северус не должен предаваться распутству и разврату, сэр…»

— Я сейчас предам разврату и распутству тебя, помесь мантикоры и акромантула! Будешь распутничать со стадом гиппогрифов и озабоченных великанов! Или драконьи яйца языком полировать, пока не сдохнешь, инферналье отродье! Куда ты ребенка притащил, крыса вонючая? А если бы я уже не один был?  
Словесный поток Снейпа прекратил лишь тихий вопрос Гарри, обращенный к Люциусу:  
— А драконьи яйца — это еда или игрушка?  
Снейп зарычал, подхватил ребенка и аппарировал на площадь Гриммо. Пришлось торговаться с Вальбургой: она упирала на то, что мальчик и так чувствует себя одиноким и покинутым, и если Снейп сейчас бессовестно его бросит… Его доводы отскакивали от нерушимой уверенности леди, как от стенки. И Снейпу, пусть и со скрипом, пришлось согласиться регулярно навещать Гарри. Еще немного поторговавшись, сошлись на том, что посвящать свое время ребенку он будет не реже двух раз в неделю.  
— Ну почему? Какого Мерлина Поттерово отродье ко мне привязалось? Что я делаю не так? — взмолился Снейп.  
— Все вы делаете как надо, милый юноша, — ласково похлопала его по руке очень довольная Вальбурга. — Дети хороших людей чувствуют, их не обманешь.  
— Леди, я темный маг. У меня на счету куча трупов. У меня отвратительный характер, я ненавижу женщин и детей, я пропитан ядовитыми испарениями от зелий до такой степени, что меня не жрут даже комары. Я старый мизантроп и циничный ублюдок, у меня нет ничего святого! Детям нужно держаться от меня как можно дальше, если они действительно чувствуют хороших людей! Нормальные дети так и поступают! Что не так в этом мелком недоразумении? Почему несносный мальчишка меня преследует? Как ему удалось сговориться с ублюдочным Кричером, который вообще не желает слышать никого, кроме вас, леди?  
— О, не стоит так волноваться, Северус. Кричер воспринимает маленького Гарри как наследника рода Блэк, поэтому и слушается его беспрекословно. А вы не будьте так строги к себе, юноша. Все, что вы только что перечислили — исключительно достоинства. Мои предки гордились бы таким родственником, поверьте.  
Снейп с видом полностью отчаявшегося человека лишь махнул рукой на ее слова.  
С тех пор он пунктуально появлялся в доме на площади Гриммо два раза в неделю, водил Гарри на прогулки, терпел его в лаборатории и кормил мороженым у Фортескью. Со временем даже втянулся в этот размеренный ритм спокойной жизни: угрозы возвращения Волдеморта больше не существовало, о чем можно было безошибочно судить по исчезнувшим меткам у бывших Пожирателей. Дамблдор тоже особой власти не имел — оба Малфоя, отец и сын, планомерно оттесняли его последователей от кормушки в министерстве и забирали власть в свои лапы. Притом, надо сказать, очень умело этой властью пользовались: бюрократии и злоупотреблений стало меньше, разумных решений — больше. Снейп даже начал строить планы насчет покупки собственного домика и поисков спокойного и безотказного партнера, когда его жизнь опять перевернулась с ног на голову.  
Вернулся из Азкабана Сириус Блэк.  
Присутствие старого школьного врага Снейп почувствовал прямо с порога — каким-то особым, шестым чувством. Пришел навестить несносного мальчишку, которому обещал поездку на маггловские карусели — и вдруг понял, что в доме все по-другому. Ну конечно же. Проклятая псина.  
Гарри, радостно выбежавший встречать «папу Снейпа», остановился, обескураженный вопросом:  
— Где эта собака? Не хотелось бы об нее споткнуться.  
— Эээ… Папа Снейп, а собаки нет! Есть Сириус! Он все время ест и спит, и бабушка говорит, что он не в себе — потому что обзывается. Меня обозвал оленем, а бабушку другим нехорошим словом, и она запретила мне его повторять, даже тебе. Но если ты хочешь, я тебе по секрету повторю на ушко…  
— Мистер Поттер! Не смейте изучать подобный лексикон в вашем возрасте! Несносный мальчишка!  
— А в каком возрасте можно будет изучать? Чтобы уметь как ты? Кричер в восторге от твоего лески… лескси… лексирикона. Это заклятья такие, да? Кричер говорит, что даже бабушка, в лучшие ее годы, таких не знала. И все тщательно ей передает. Бабушка говорит, что твоя фантазия ее огоба… обогащает. И что ты очень талантливый. Ты лучший, папа!  
Бесхитростная, хоть и сомнительная, лесть грела душу, но Снейп по привычке закатил глаза.  
— Мерлин, что я делаю в этом сумасшедшем доме? Ненормальный эльф таскает ребенка по борделям и обучает свою хозяйку грязным ругательствам. Четырехлетний ребенок на прогулках шипит по кустам, имитируя змей, и отпугивает желающих со мной познакомиться одиноких мамочек. Чистокровная леди, благородная вдова, бабушка наконец — просит меня сварить зелье против беременности, потому что она, видите ли, должна зачать только в браке! В ее-то годы! Старый развратник Абраксас бегает сюда, как на работу. И в довершение всего — теперь в доме поселилась еще и бешенная собака, дементорами во все щели драная! Мистер Поттер, не смейте запоминать данное выражение, если не хотите провести остаток дня в подвале!  
— В том, где ты варишь зелья? Я готов, папочка! Я с радостью, папочка! Пойдем? — ребенок радостно подпрыгнул, готовый следовать за ним, куда угодно.  
— Мерлин, совсем скоро я тоже сойду здесь с ума!  
— Хотел бы я это видеть, Нюниус. Что ты делаешь в моем доме? — на пороге прихожей показался Сириус. Худой, осунувшийся, с потухшим взглядом.  
— Да вот, пришел травить блох и выводить запах псины. А ты почему не на коврике в прихожей, собака?  
— Я в своем доме, Нюниус. А вот ты почему не под пяткой своего Лорда, а, Пожиратель? Успел с утра дочиста вылизать ему задницу?  
— Ну, у Лорда задница все же посвежее, чем у Дамблдора, которому подлизываешь ты, дракклов геронтофил! Или после дементоров тебе уже не до задниц?  
— Так, обсуждать задницы вы будете не при ребенке. Успокоились оба! — Вальбурга появилась неожиданно, в тот самый момент, когда оба школьных врага готовы были броситься друг на друга. Словно незаметно наблюдала за ними.  
— Матушка! — возмущенно воскликнул Сириус. — Как ты могла позволить этому гаду отираться возле ребенка! У Гарри только и разговоров, что о нем! Это ведь неправильно, матушка! Как вы допустили? Он же полукровка!  
— Браво, Блэк! Ты начал проповедовать идеи Темного Лорда? Не ожидал. Кстати, могу тебя порадовать: мелкий Поттер для меня лишь временное неудобство. Как только ему надоест играть «в папочку», ты меня здесь не увидишь! — Снейп гордо удалился. В лабораторию. Варить восстанавливающее и укрепляющее зелья для Сириуса.  
Сириус же как-то резко сник, словно потух огонь, питавший его изнутри — ссора забрала все немногие накопленные им силы. Понурившись и ни на кого не глядя, поплелся в свою комнату.  
Расстроенный Гарри посмотрел на Вальбургу.  
— Сириусу не очень нравится папа Снейп. Что нам делать, бабушка?  
— Нравится, нравится, просто сказать стесняется. Надо лишь немного подождать. Так что, поможешь бабушке?  
— Конечно! А у нас получится уговорить их обоих жить с нами?  
— Да куда они теперь денутся, — весело фыркнула леди, — если мы с тобой возьмем дело в свои руки. Так тебе понравился и крестный?  
— Ну, когда он не спит и не ругается, с ним весело. Но папа Снейп все равно ругается интереснее. Когда вырасту, тоже так буду!  
— Я все же надеюсь, что ты станешь не сквернословом, а таким же зельеваром и сильным волшебником, как Северус. Он обязательно тебя всему научит. А мы поможем ему стать счастливым.  
Леди и ребенок почти одинаково сложили руки на груди, переглянулись и понимающе улыбнулись друг другу.

***

Северус Снейп был в ярости. Он скрупулезно выполнял свои обязанности — регулярно, дважды в неделю, выгуливал несносного мальчишку, варил необходимые зелья для семейства Блэк… Но эта псина! Не было еще случая, чтобы Блэк при встрече не завелся с полоборота, пытаясь его задеть или оскорбить! Конечно же, и сам Снейп не оставался в долгу, но ведь Блэку стоило уяснить, что своей свободой он в первую очередь обязан ему, Северусу! Да и ребенок… Зеленые глаза наполнялись слезами при каждой их с Блэком стычке. И аппетит у мелкого чудовища ухудшился. Вальбурга жаловалась, что спать стал плохо — ребенка стали мучить кошмары. Вот и сейчас — ковыряется в креманке с мороженым с таким скорбным видом, словно в ней не лакомство, а так ненавидимая им овсянка! Нужно же что-то делать! Мальчик слишком медленно набирает в весе, и по-прежнему выглядит меньше своих сверстников. А идиот-крестный, вместо того, чтобы заниматься ребенком, только и делает, что выискивает поводы для ссор со школьным врагом! Ладно, пусть с бывшим школьным врагом, Снейп давнюю вражду давным-давно перерос, а поддевает кудрявое несчастье скорее по привычке. Но за ребенком это несчастье не следит! Ни на кого надеяться нельзя! Нет, определенно, нужно брать дело в свои руки.  
— Вы закончили, мистер Поттер, издеваться над мороженым? Если да, то я хотел бы услышать, что вас в нем не устраивает. Или ваш недоумок крестный все же убедил вас в том, что моя компания крайне нежелательна для порядочного волшебника?  
— Папа, ты что? Твоя компания — лучше всех! И Сириусу ты нравишься, но он стесняется признаться, я слышал, как он бабушке говорил. Просто… — зеленые глаза погрустнели и мальчик опустил голову, всем своим видом выражая тоску и скорбь.  
— Так, молодой человек, — Снейп решительно отодвинул в сторону креманку и строго уставился на Гарри. — Я хочу услышать, в чем причина вашего плохого настроения!  
— Да ни в чем, — несчастный вид полностью противоречил словам «молодого человека». — Вот только Драко уже учится читать… И зелья ему дедушка позволяет варить… А я…  
— А что же вы? Я так и думал, что у вас будут проблемы с обучаемостью, тупоголовый вы мальчишка! Неужели это так трудно — научиться читать?  
Мерлин, когда этот ребенок смотрит на него таким взглядом, Снейпу хочется самому броситься в объятия дементора. Он вздохнул и постарался умерить свой дурной нрав.  
— Ладно, мистер Поттер, признаю, что требую от вас слишком многого. Но объясните же мне наконец, что не так у вас с чтением?  
— Ну… — Гарри достал белоснежный носовой платок и старательно высморкался, — бабушка все время занята, или ее дома нет. Сириус до сих пор болеет — ему все время снятся те существа… ну, которые, как ты говорил, выплюнули на свет его и Кричера… И еще Лорда, и старого маразматика, и еще не помню кого. Которых они регулярно любят во все доступные места…  
Снейп неверяще уставился на мальчика.  
— Ч… Что вы сказали? — прохрипел он.  
— Ну, эти, как их… Дементоры. Они ведь многих выблевывают… выплевывают, верно? И любят всех, я запомнил. Ты их так часто вспоминаешь, особенно при Сириусе. А они ему потом снятся. И он тогда стонет ночью, громко. И грустный ходит, и в душе моется долго. И там тоже стонет.  
Мерлин и Моргана! Снейп пообещал себе, что постарается более тщательно следить за своими словами при ребенке. Как-никак он не в брутальном мужском кругу Пожирателей, детскую психику надо беречь… И обязательно поговорит с Блэком — пусть дрочит потише, в доме ребенок!  
— Я запрещаю вам, Поттер, с кем-либо обсуждать производительные функции дементоров и их предпочтения! Постарайтесь лучше объяснить более внятно, что там у вас с чтением?  
— Так я же говорю — Кричер ведь читать не умеет, и все заняты, а я все один… Может, хоть ты поживешь немного с нами, поможешь мне с учебой? Хотя бы пока Сириус не выздоровеет? Я так хочу читать научиться! И зелья… — и опять слезы в глазах.  
Снейп вздохнул. Вальбурга, мерлинова стерва, от Абраксаса не отлипает. Дело к свадьбе двигается, куда уж ей ребенком заниматься. Сириус, дворняга ни на что не годная, зациклился на своем горе и обиде на весь мир. И явно от недотраха страдает. Гм, признавался матери, что он, Снейп, ему нравится? А как скрывает, собака! Но до ребенка ведь никому и дела нет со всеми их заморочками! Может, и правда взять на себя обучение и воспитание несносного мальчишки? И попытаться из него что путное сделать? Тем более — не стоит обманывать самого себя, — без захватывающей игры в двойного шпиона и профессорской нагрузки, в мире без угрозы войны и террора, жизнь начала казаться ему слишком скучной. А так порядочного мага из мальчишки сделать попытается. Который, в отличие от папаши, мозгами пользоваться сможет.  
— Пожалуй, я соглашусь на ваше предложение, мистер Поттер, и если на то будет разрешение леди Вальбурги, некоторое время поживу в доме Блэков. И займусь вашим образованием. Но это — лишь временное неудобство!  
Снейп подкрепил свое заявление строгим взглядом и отошел, чтобы расплатиться за мороженое. И не мог услышать тихих слов Гарри, сопровождаемых взглядом победителя:  
— Не временное… И никуда ты теперь не денешься, папа.

***

Так и избавился Снейп от рутинной мирной жизни, переселившись в особняк на площади Гриммо.  
Учил Гарри, дрессировал Кричера, осваивал библиотеку Блэков и воевал. С Сириусом.  
Противостояние с Сириусом не прекращалось, пока вышедшая из себя Вальбурга не наложила на обоих замысловатое проклятие — при малейшем всплеске агрессии оба аппарировали в дуэльный зал. И оставались там все чаще и все дольше.  
Гарри на удивление быстро начал читать и гордо помешивал зелья попроще, ассистируя Снейпу в лаборатории. Помня о том, что в прежней его жизни Вальбурга умерла в вскоре после смерти Поттеров, Снейп решил подстраховаться, не прекращая улучшать и модифицировать зелья практически на все случаи жизни. Несмотря на ее несносный характер, он незаметно проникся симпатией к стервозной ведьме. Она уже не выглядела изможденной старухой — то ли зелья, то ли регулярные сеансы терапии со стороны Абраксаса Малфоя — превратили Вальбургу в цветущую здоровую женщину. Да и разве это возраст для волшебницы — пятьдесят лет? На всякий случай Снейп заставил Абраксаса сделать все прививки против драконьей оспы. Конечно, будущее он уже бесповоротно изменил, но мало ли… И нет, он вовсе не привязался к этим старым развратникам, но пусть уж лучше живут и здравствуют. Ему же спокойнее. Да и Гарри в бабушке души не чает — все время о чем-то шепчутся, заговорщики дементоровы. В общих чертах, мирная жизнь Снейпу начала нравиться. А если становилось совсем скучно — всегда можно с Сириусом в дуэльном зале… повоевать.

— Ты чем-то расстроен, Гарри? — спросила Вальбурга мальчика за завтраком. За столом были лишь они вдвоем — Северус и Сириус, как обычно, с утра заперлись в дуэльном зале.  
— Нет, бабушка, просто думаю. А кто такие минет и сексуальный маньяк? Это магические существа? Раскоряченная обезьяна и счастливая амеба — звери, я и сам догадался. Папа и крестный занимаются в дуэльном зале трансфигурацией? Да, и еще они говорили про диких животных и ненасытных кроликов. Я случайно под дверью слышал.  
— Гарри, эти новые слова постарайся забыть на ближайшие лет пятнадцать. А с нашими дикими кроликами я сегодня же поговорю — хватит им делать вид, что они там под заклятиями стонут, а не друг под другом. И заглушающее научу ставить идиотов.  
— Бабушка, а вдруг ты их отругаешь, а папа Северус обидится и уйдет?  
— Никуда он теперь не денется, малыш, — поднялась из-за стола леди Вальбурга. — Да и кто их обоих спрашивать будет?  
В тот же день после обеда Снейп с независимым видом принимал в своей спальне Сириуса Блэка. С вещами и пижамой.  
— Мы будем спать с тобой только до тех пор, пока ты не придешь окончательно в форму, жалкая дворняга, — категоричным тоном заявил он. — Это лишь временное неудобство!  
— Как скажешь, Нюниус, — безропотно согласился Сириус, блестя глазами и поигрывая отлично восстановившейся мускулатурой. — Но пока по ночам мне легче видеть твой крючковатый нос, чем кошмары с дементорами.  
Гарри одобрительно посмотрел на крестного: уж кому, как не ему, было знать, как смачно Сириус храпел по ночам! Снимать заглушающее Кричер научил его еще месяц назад. Хорошо, что эльфу все что угодно приказать можно, столько нового узнаешь!

***

Перед Рождеством Гарри и Вальбурге пришлось собирать срочный семейный совет: папа Северус поссорился с Сириусом и заявил, что после праздников их покинет. И пусть даже не пытаются им манипулировать! Не выйдет!  
Не действовал даже укоризненный взгляд маленького Гарри.  
Не подействовали искренние извинения Сириуса.  
Гневно были отвергнуты увещевания Вальбурги.  
Был витиевато послан в места отдаленные и не очень верный Кричер.  
Ситуация казалась безвыходной.  
— Что ж, Гарри, используем тяжелую артиллерию, — заявила Вальбурга и вытащила из тайника древнейшую книгу по зельям. Авторства Салазара Слизерина. На парселтанге. 

Увидев под елкой свой подарок, Северус на минуту потерял дар речи. И пока он с вожделением пожирал глазами бесценный фолиант, ему под руку сунулся Гарри.  
— О, какая книжка старая! И на языке змеек написанная! Ух ты, сколько рецептов! А мы попробуем их сварить, папа? Хочешь, я тебе со змеиного их переводить буду?  
Снейп поднял тяжелый взгляд. Бессовестные манипуляторы, Вальбурга и Гарри, смотрели на него ожидающе и с самым невинным выражением на лице. И он считал Дамблдора мастером проворачивать все в свою пользу? Да куда старику до этого юного дарования и иже с ним! Можно, конечно, гордо отказаться от такого царского подарка… Но он же не идиот.  
— Спасибо, мистер Поттер. Благодарю, леди Вальбурга. Думаю, мне стоит воспользоваться вашей помощью. Я останусь в этом доме, пока мы не освоим досконально все бесценные сокровища, которыми богата эта книга. Но это лишь временное неудобство!  
Почему-то Снейп и сам не поверил своим словам. Его все-таки загнали в угол.

***

Снейп мрачно наблюдал за безголовым кретином, совершающим опаснейшие трюки на метле. Как им удалось уговорить его наблюдать это варварство? На чемпионат по квиддичу, в котором участвовал Сириус, ему пришлось сопровождать Гарри, и теперь Снейп сидел мрачный, как туча, среди вопящей и скандирующей толпы. И мечтал оторвать голову негодному псу после каждого опасного кувыркания в воздухе.  
Гарри, которому на днях исполнилось семь, иногда рассуждал слишком по-взрослому. И сейчас он опять выглядел задумчивым. Пока они пробирались к выходу после матча, он неожиданно спросил:  
— Папа, а играть в квиддич опасно?  
— Очень, Поттер. Сами же видели.  
— Папа, а если с Сириусом что-то случится? Меня ведь заберут у тебя, верно? Ведь считается, что я Сириуса, а не твой. Я знаю, мне Драко объяснил. Ты не думай, я крестного тоже очень-очень люблю, но если вдруг… Бабушка живет у лорда Малфоя, и у нее своя дочь… А я останусь совсем-совсем один…  
Снейп слушал дрожащий детский голос и понимал, что это будет уже не временное неудобство. И не обманывал ли он раньше сам себя этими словами? Куда уж ему теперь деваться…  
Он присел на корточки, посмотрел в широко распахнутые зеленые глаза и твердо пообещал, крепко сжав ребенка в объятиях:  
— Этого никогда не случится, Гарри. Я попрошу твоего крестного заключить со мной брак. Тебя никто и никогда не сможет у меня забрать. Ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
Гарри радостно всхлипнул в отцовских объятиях и показал большой палец стоящему за спиной Снейпа Сириусу. Тот радостно подпрыгнул и с победоносным выражением лица показал два больших пальца спускающейся с трибун Вальбурге. Ее лицо осветила довольная улыбка.

***

Одиннадцатилетний Гарри Поттер отправлялся в Хогвартс.  
Его родители тоже. Папа Северус устроился профессором зельеварения, а по совместительству — еще и деканом Слизерина. Папа Сириус — учителем полетов на метле. Они жарко спорили, на какой факультет попадет Гарри: Сириус утверждал, что на Рейвенкло, Северус был твердо уверен, что на Гриффиндор.  
Сам же Гарри знал: он пойдет, куда захочет. А хочет он на Слизерин. С таким-то опытом, как у него — он даже Распределяющую шляпу под свою дудку заставит плясать. Вон родители — свято верят, что отправиться преподавать в Хогвартс — было только их решение. Наивные!


End file.
